quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Olga and Vladimir Petrov
''Vladimir Petrov and 'Olga Petrov' were a half-giant married couple and parents to a dozen half-giant children'.' The Petrovs appeared in two campaign: The Underdungeon and SotS Inc. Vladimir About '''Vladimir Petrov '''was of hill giant parentage, giving him intense strength. Going in line with his ogre-blooded heritage, he became a powerful warrior, proficient in barbaric war tactics. His rages would turn into a frenzy of damage and power. Before settling down with Olga, Vladimir was a gladiator, and made thousands of gold pieces in epic arena battles where he entertained citizens all over Pteris. Despite his barbaric past and tactics, Vladimir was a Lawful Good character, and also carried a love letter from Olga everywhere he went. Abilities Vladimir used silvered weapons including a pair of dual-wielded battleaxes. As a half-hill-giant, Vladimir had a legendary strength, and could wrestle large animals with ease. When raging, he was so pure and narrowly-focused on the battle that he could not be affected by charm or fright. Vladimir was not afraid of anything and would protect his wife with his life. Olga About '''Olga Petrov '''was a native of Breme, and grew up in the frigid mountain peaks of the glacier. It was in isolation that she learned how to command the skies and grow into her birthright as a storm giant wizard. She would finally leave Breme, and would join a traveling circus in Isonhound known as "DreamVerks". It was with the circus she became a hit act, swallowing fire in an illusion that actually involved her simply putting the fire out when it entered her body and reigniting it upon removal. She also juggled. The circus fulfilled her dream of seeing the world, and she would travel with them for many years before she stumbled into her future husband, Vladimir, at an event in Pteris where he was also performing in a rather impressive gladiatorial event. Abilities Olga was not a fighter like her husband, but commanded a sizable control over the elements. She was an enchantress who specialized in lightning and thunder. Her favorite spells included "Ice Storm", "Tiny Hut", and "Lightning Bolt". Though she was also proficient in several very important enchantments such as modifying memory, confusing others, and commanding spells such as "Suggestion". Besides that, she was always under the effects of a "Feather Fall", as part of her storm giant heritage. Others would also say her story telling skills were quite magical, and she could instantly make you feel at home with a nice cup of tea. History The pair showed up as a young and adventurous couple, just starting to plan for children, in The Underdark. First they crossed paths with Paelias Galanodel, and would later stumble across another giant, known as The Looking Glass Knight. They worked with the knight, as well as other Underdark natives such as Gus, and Underdark refugees such as the warforged 11. Eventually the Knight would lead the young half-giant couple to '''Blingdenstone', the kingdom of deep gnomes run by a tyrant known as The Pudding King. It was there that the two of them would be trapped by an amassment of Ochre Jellies, temporarily controlling their minds and placating them. At an unknown point, the two finally escaped the Underdark, returning to Quelmar where they settled down. In the year 711 PR, they had managed to have nearly a dozen children, and were seen vacationing in Jewelspar when it was attacked by a behemoth of a storm giant. Category:The Underdungeon